King Size Buster
by Sheigo
Summary: Here is the story I've been talking about writing, Buster is tired of school and he wants to gain weight so he wouldn't be able to go.
1. Chapter 1

King Sized Buster.

Arthur is © Marc Brown.

Authors note: Ok here is the story, I been nervous to release it and release Binky Has Problems maturing; especially chapter 3 of the story. But lets see how desperate people do desperate things to get out of stuff they don't like, and perhaps we can learn a thing or two that obesity isn't healthy.

* * *

Buster was tired of school, besides everyone is at one point or another in their lives, it was past Christmas break, everyone was back to the grind, and Buster of course gained a few pounds from eating he probably had gained about six or seven pounds because of all the food he had eaten, and combined that with the lack of exercise he got, he seemed a little thicker.

Buster didn't want to be in school, he was bored; Mr. Ratburn wanted a huge assignment done for what everyone did during their week off, but Buster just wanted to stay home and play video games and snack on fattening foods all day. The day had suddenly made a turn for the worse when his teacher piled on ten pages of math, a book report and 15 words for memorizing for a spelling test next week.

When school was out Buster walked home with the Brain, Binky and Prunella, he sighed sadly, "I am tired of school…"

Binky chuckled, "Well aren't we all."

"I wish there was some way that I didn't have to go…"

Prunella had an open suggestion, "Well you could gain weight but I don't see why you should because it isn't healthy."

Buster sighed sadly, "What would that do for me?"

Prunella continued to explain, "If you gain enough weight, you will be labeled as too fat to go to school, and you can play your video games all day."

A smile formed on Buster's face, "Lets get started, how much do I need to gain?"

The Brain would know, "Well, look at your current weight, once you reach 250 pounds, you will probably be able to stay home."

"But I only weigh 80…" Buster whined, "That will take forever…"

The Brain was a bit ambitious right now, "Then we better get started," they all went to the Brain's place first and they went upstairs, he had pulled out a chemistry set from under his bed, he had set it up.

Buster sighed, "You do know the only way to gain weight is by eating…"

"Do you want to gain 170 pounds in less than month?"

"Well yes…"

The Brain stopped Buster before he continued to argue, "Then if I make a chemical you can gain weight five times faster."

Buster wasn't convinced, he knew he probably went in too deep already, he didn't trust the brain, he was probably going to make something that would make Buster sick, "But I don't see how."

"A perfect mix of chemicals will do the trick, just think, you won't have to go to school because you would be too fat to go…"

Buster was apprehensive of the idea, but decided to go along with the Brain, "Ok, make some of the chemical and we can start."

The Brain started mixing various chemicals very carefully, as the liquids started changing colors, when he was done mixing everything up, the liquid was a pale pinkish color, "Drink this; the effects will wear off in like10 days, and you should be 250 pounds… maybe even more by then."

Buster nervously drank it, the taste of the concoction was sweet when he drank it but had a sour aftertaste. However Buster still wasn't convinced, it isn't possible to gain weight so quickly, he knew that, but the Brain was pushing the limits of the scientifically possibilities so it could be.

"Eat something, whatever you eat; the calories of the food will be multiplied by five…"

Buster wasn't convinced yet, but wanted to test it, "We need to test it on something really fattening."

"A Big Pig Sundae is about 800 calories."

Buster led the way to the Sugar Bowl without saying a word, his friends followed nervously as they had walked two blocks to the ice cream and sweet shop. Buster had ordered one and he sat down at a nearby booth with his friends. Buster was nervous about eating it at first though.

Binky looked at him, "Eat it."

Buster had soon eaten the frozen dessert, "I don't feel any different…"

The Brain sighed he didn't know why Buster was so apprehensive for, "We need to weigh you in a few hours."

They had all left the Sugar Bowl, Buster was curious, "How long will it be?"

"Food usually digests in about eight hours, so… it is about 4 PM now, Midnight… but you will be eating dinner…"

Buster interrupted and smiled at him, "Pizza."

The Brain knew it was all and good, "Excellent choice, depending where it is ordered from, but this test will throw off the results, because right now if you don't do any exercising, you could gain two or three pounds by 8 AM tomorrow morning; but you are lucky it is the weekend."

"No, because…" Buster paused, with all the school work meant no exercise, which means it will take him longer to burn off the thousands of calories, "…Yes, it would be possible."

Buster did feel like an idiot saying it was possible, but still disputed logic behind all of this.

The next morning it was 8 AM, Buster had gotten up, his clothes had felt a little tighter, but he still felt like he was asleep, he stepped onto the scale and it read '84 pounds.'

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Let the criticism begin. I don't know if I should upload ch1 of the Fern and Sue Ellen slash story, yet while Binky has problems maturing isn't done yet, ones it gets done, I will upload it.

* * *

This had completely woke Buster up, it was a complete shock, he had gained four pounds overnight; he did feel a bit softer but he was starting to get more convinced, he had until Monday.

After eating a larger than usual breakfast he quickly went to see Binky, the Brain and Purnella who were waiting in the park for him, the Brain in charge of this operation was waiting for him, "Well?"

Buster smiled, "84 pounds."

The Brain was a bit happy that it worked and Buster was finally convinced, "Looks like you have a long way to go. With what is available in the scope of eating today."

Buster was obviously happy, but he knew very well that he would still have to go to school for a few days, but he didn't want to, he knew once he weighed so much he could stay at home and he could eat food and play video games all day.

He had announced that he was going to eat a huge meal at lunch and at dinner just to jumpstart everything, besides it was going to be easier for him on the weekends to do this, with some minor opportunities during the week at school. But one question lingered. Buster soon asked, "How am I going to gain weight quickly while I am at school?"

"Depends on how much you weigh by Monday of next week, the stuff I gave you wears off with the more food one eats according to the book."

As the day had passed he ate a huge lunch and a huge dinner, and woke up the next morning weighing 95 pounds. He had gained 15 pounds in two days, he figured it was going to be easier than he thought but his clothes were starting to get tight on him as he was slightly chubby.

The Brain was amazed with Buster's progress, as Buster continued to eat a lot of food; the rabbit boy was desperate to get out of school, the Brain knew very well that by Monday, Buster would probably be five pounds heavier by morning.

Buster liked this idea, but it seemed like it was going too slowly, he wanted to get out of school as soon as possible, not in a month, but the Brain had told him to wait for Monday because he could get a rough estimate on what should and shouldn't be done.

Buster whined, "But Brain…"

"It would be better to wait and see what happens; of course you will gain a few pounds today, but can't you just wait?"

Binky had answered, "I could become his eating coach, telling him to eat as much as possible for any meal and snack time."

Binky never really had many good ideas but when he did they were doozies, "That could work it could speed up his progress by about 75"

Prunella looked at the Brain, "I could hypnotize him that he will feel that he is hungry on the weekends and whenever he gets a chance to eat."

This was an obscure idea thought to work, it could work, "Try it and we will see, if it does work; then I won't be lying to you, he will be gaining a lot of weight in one week. But Prunella if Buster doesn't reach over 100 pounds by mid-week can you wait before we do something radical?"

Prunella smiled at him, "Sure, I could wait," and she turned to Binky, "Binky you can start right now."

Binky and Buster had left them, it was starting to get close to lunch time, and they had decided to go to Pizza Shack for the all you can eat lunch buffet, "Buster we are going to eat here for lunch, and you aren't going to leave until you are completely full, understand?"

Buster smiled, "Yea, eating at a place like this should pack on the pounds."

They had both walked in, and both ordered the buffet, Buster stacked his plate high with pizza slices, and he went back to sit down to eat and eat, Binky was encouraging Buster to continue eating and the rabbit boy had made about four trips to the buffet before he was full. He rubbed his distended belly as he looked like he was going to get sick, but he wasn't going to.

Binky was surprised, Buster had eaten twice as much as him, but he also knew Buster always had a big appetite, it could probably explain some things, "Good, so I take that you are full."

Buster was rubbing his bloated belly, "…Yea"

They had both paid and left the restaurant; Buster had gone home to play some video games for the rest of the afternoon just to wait for dinner time. As he played for two hours, the Brain came over, "Well, how many slices have you eaten?"

Buster was a bit embarrassed, "I think I had eaten about 17 slices…"

The Brain was shocked, "17 slices? You ate 17 slices of pizza from there?"

Buster had an innocent look in his eyes, "I was doing what Binky told me."

"And that did well, be sure to eat lots for dinner tonight and tell us of progress tomorrow."

When Buster woke up, his pajamas weren't faring too well as he was pretty chubby right now, his stomach was forcing his shirt to ride up slightly. He had weighed himself and the scale had settled at 105 pounds it was all what he ate last night. He went back to his room and he changed into his clothes with some difficulty, they were starting to look small on him. Buster struggled to put them on.

When he had gotten downstairs Mrs. Baxter had noticed that her son gained weight, he had a high metabolism, "Buster, we are going clothes shopping tonight, your clothes aren't fitting at all."

Buster sighed at that, he went to school to meet up with Binky, the Brain and Prunella. The Brainhad stepped forward, "Well?"

"108 pounds, but still has to face another day at school."

The Brain could notice the desperation in Busters voice, "Prunella may help."

"How so?"

"What I could do is make you feel very hungry at breakfast lunch and dinner, which combined with that concoction you drank and Binky being your 'eating coach' you will probably be too fat to go to school by…"

The Brain interrupted her, she wasn't really good at giving rough estimates, "Late next week, depending on progress, and since your stomach will grow bigger you will be able to eat a lot more, so basically, it is anyone's guess."

Prunella had hypnotized Buster and within moments she clapped her hands, "Now whenever at meal time you will be more hungry than usual that you will be able to eat as much as a full grown man."

Buster was excited, when he went to class he had sat down and quite a few classmates noticed his sudden gain in weight.

"Look's like someone's been hitting the big pigs," Muffy joked as she poked Buster's soft belly now.

Buster just ignored her and waited for lunch.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: The jumps in weight aren't possible, I know

* * *

At lunch time Buster, Binky, the Brain and Prunella waited in line, Buster's turn came up and his friends looked at him, "How much can I have?"

Mrs. McGrady looked at him, "I usually have leftovers, so I can give you extra, since I usually have to throw out the food due to health and safety, feel free to come up for seconds if you are still hungry."

Buster had eaten lunch, it was the standard cafeteria fare… was not too exciting, Buster ate what was on his plate, he had went back for seconds… moments later he was on his fourth serving, there wasn't any food left, Buster was full, he rubbed his belly proudly as Mrs. MacGrady was shocked.

"Wow!" Binky exclaimed; he had never seen anyone eat so much food in his entire life.

Prunella and the Brain seemed satisfied; they both knew if he continued eating like this, he would be out of school by early next week.

As school dragged on, school work was handed in despite Buster being tired of school work and everyone looking at him strangely because of his jump in weight, Buster was looking forward to going home because he could just snack and eat a huge dinner every day after school.

To him this seemed so easy, because it was starting to be his hopes and dreams, he didn't want anyone to crush them, he just wanted to get out of school because of his weight but he still had a long way to go.

After school Buster of course followed his plans and had eaten some snacks, played some video games and of course waited for dinner, because Buster was starving due to the hypnosis, he could eat as much as he could, due to Binky's training and the caloric intake Buster had was multiplied by five which could make things a lot easier that he could gain effortlessly.

It was hamburgers for dinner tonight, Buster had eaten one, then two, then soon it was four, Mrs. Baxter smiled, "My someone is hungry tonight, we will need to get you some bigger clothes once dinner is done."

They had both cleared off the table and they went to the mall, Mrs. Baxter picked some clothes out for Buster, he went to the change room and he tried them on, they faired a bit better, after they have left the mall they went home with bags of new clothes, Buster went to have a large bowl of ice cream, and after of grazing he had went to bed.

The next morning, Buster got up and he went to the scale to check his weight, "116 pounds."

He looked down, his stomach was definitely larger, his arms and legs were a bit thicker, but at least he had clothes that would fit for a few days at least.

He had gone to school after eating a huge breakfast as usual, everyone looked at him, as he started to waddle slightly down the hallway; his waist size was expanding everyday as he was constantly eating, and he knew the day would come when he would be too fat to go to school.

He was progressing nicely but was starting to get criticism from a few classmates and some jokes going around.

Buster ignored the jokes; he just wanted to get out of school before some huge assignment would come along, he was lucky, because there wasn't any on Ratburn's mind for a while.

Lunch had rolled around after a very boring morning period, Buster of course did his plans, despite Mrs. McGrady being suspicious of how much Buster is eating, she seemed happy that she was hardly throwing out any at all, but the amount that Buster was eating was mind boggling.

Buster this time had about three servings just as last time due to the food being filling, however cafeteria food was questionably healthy, but sometimes it was fattening.

Dinner hour had come, it was lasagna for dinner, Buster had eaten about three slices to the shock of his own mother, "Well… looks like there will be no leftovers tonight."

Buster sat down just snacking and doing his school work for the evening and he had his ice cream. He had soon gone to bed, he had visions of himself just snacking and playing video games when he gets pulled from school due to his weight, but that would be days off. When he got up he waddled…

He was starting to get wider due to his weight this was kind of worrying him but pleasing himself as well, he stepped on the scale, "130 pounds."

His clothes still fit, as he put them on, but he didn't know how long they would last before he would need to get the next size up. Which would be soon.

After he ate his usual huge breakfast he waddled to school, Binky, the Brain and Prunella were surprised, all the Brain said was, "I guess it is working."

"Yea, I can't wait until I am pulled out."

"How much do you weigh?"

Buster had a smile on his chubby face now, "130 even, but when my stomach gets too big I will need some help…"

He had waddled into the school with all his classmates looking at him, Buster ignored it, there was 120 pounds left to gain, he estimated early next week, but he figured it could be late this week.

He had sat down as everyone continued to look at him, but they hadn't said anything about his weight yet. The just chuckled.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch time Buster got his usual three courses of food plus dessert; Binky, the Brain and Prunella were surprised on how fast Buster was gaining, he was definitely softer, compared to the weekend when he was many pounds lighter.

Buster had enjoyed this, but his goal was so far off that it was a problem; it would be coming sooner because the heavier he got the more food he would be eating.

Dinner time had rolled around, but this time he went to Binky's for dinner, Binky had told his parents that Buster was really hungry so they had ordered an extra pizza; Buster and Binky went to his room and surprisingly enough Buster managed to eat the entire pizza and some dessert, the now obese rabbit boy patted his huge belly proudly, and since Binky was here he would make Buster eat way more.

Which he did.

As the evening was moving along in total Buster had managed to eat, a whole pizza, two large bowls of ice cream, three brownies, and a half liter of soda.

Buster was soon picked up by his mother, it was about 9:00, he changed and he went to bed.

This was one of the most fattening days yet, Buster figured that he had probably had ate about 6000 calories, but it of course was a lot more due to Prunella's hypnosis.

When he had gotten up his pajamas were tight on him that his belly was starting to hang over the pajama pants and it was forcing his shirt to ride up. He had waddled to the bathroom to step on the scale, even though his stomach was starting to obstruct view of his feet he managed to read it, "155 pounds?"

He struggled into his clothes and he waddled downstairs for breakfast, Mrs. Baxter was shocked, she had to take back the clothes she bought Buster and he had to get new clothes because he was gaining weight so fast.

Buster's neck was replaced with a roll of fat and his arms and legs were now flabby, he waddled to school as usual, and he met up with the Brain, "My belly is getting too big, can I come to your house so you can check my weight before school?"

"Uhh… sure." The Brain replied, in fact it was true, he couldn't see his feet anymore.

Everyone snickered at the rabbit boy, but they didn't know his true intention on the purposely gain in weight.

Lunch was just the usual fare of three servings plus desserts.

Buster was content; he was 95 pounds shy of his goal.

As dinner rolled around Buster was eating a lot that Mrs. Baxter cooked extra, as they were done dinner, everything was eaten, they went to the mall for an exchange for bigger clothes.

Buster estimated that he would probably go through two or three more sizes before he would be too fat to go to school.

When he got home, Mrs. Baxter decided to go to the Read house just to visit, Buster sought this as an opportunity; as she left the house, he was going to binge eat, this would be the best plan yet.

He checked the freezer and found a container of very fattening ice cream after he finished the container he had thrown it out, he had gone through the fridge and pantry and he had eaten anything that was fattening as it would pack on the pounds quicker. He had cleaned up all the empty packages and threw them out.

When his mother had come back at around 9 Buster was in bed sleeping.

The next morning he was huge, he waddled to the dresser and he got changed, he marveled at his size because he knew that he wouldn't be able to see his feet or the numbers of the scale anymore.

He ate breakfast and waddled to the Brains, "Buster, you are huge."

Buster waddled inside, he went upstairs, which was starting to become a challenge from him, but he made it and within a few minutes he had stepped on the scale, his belly was so far out that he couldn't see his feet or the number on the scale his belly.

"You weigh 178 pounds."

Buster was shocked, almost 100 pounds in less than a week, and it was mid week, "80 pounds left, let's see that I get to 250 by Monday."

They both had gone to school, with the shock with that everyone had seen Buster, they somehow knew sooner or later with the eating habits Buster had, it would all catch up with him some day.

He had waddled inside and sat down for class with some of his friends and classmates snickering at him.

Mr. Ratburn took Buster out of the class, the rabbit boy was smiling he was hoping it would come sooner, "Buster, I noticed that you have gained some weight, if this keeps up then we will have no choice but to contact your parents to have you pulled out of school."

They walked back in and Buster sat down, to him it was a dream come true, and almost 80 pounds were left to gain.

As lunch rolled around it was the same old routine but he wanted to go further, there was still some food leftover from the cafeteria that he offered to eat the rest of it, which to everyone's shock he did.

When he got home Buster had eaten another huge fattening dinner, Mrs. Baxter looked at him, "Buster, I know you are gaining weight, but can you at least keep it under control? I have some deadlines to finish and you have some homework to do."

Buster smiled, as he looked down at the soft fat on his body, Mrs. Baxter cleared off the table and she went to use the computer to start typing up her assignments, she was too busy to notice Buster eating a huge sundae, some brownies and other fattening treats.

He waddled up to his room to start on homework with some difficulty, that he worked on for about two or three hours and he grabbed another large snack, after he had eaten it he went to bed.

The next morning, he got up with some difficulty; he had done his usual large breakfast and waddled to the Brain's, he seemed bigger, but when he had got on the scale, the Brain looked down, "167 pounds?"

Buster was horrified, "I lost weight?"

The Brain looked, Buster's stomach was so huge now that it was resting on the towel rack, and the Brain lifted it off and rechecked, "198 pounds."

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Buster was almost 200 pounds, he was celebrating, he was so close to his weight goal however his clothes were getting tight again and he was to go shopping before the night was out.

As Saturday had come, he was 240 pounds easy; he waddled to Binky, Prunella and the Brain, "Let's see how big I can get before Monday!"

It was 8 AM, he wanted to go all out, he was wearing a new size right now, and he wanted to get out of school to stay home.

He started eating breakfast at his house, then he had a lot of between meal snacks, then Buster decided to go to Pizza Shack for all you can eat; after that he was eating more between meal snacks and he went to Binky's for pizza again, this time Buster could eat one and a half pizzas by himself no problem.

He continued eating through the evening, and he slept over at Binky's the next morning Buster got weighed, "262 pounds."

Buster cheered as his belly jiggled, he did the same thing for the day eat as much as possible, and when Monday rolled around he waddled to the Brain's it had taken him about 20 minutes because he was so huge now, his neck was completely gone, he was almost as wide as he was tall, and his stomach was a fair few feet in front of him.

He was weighed, "280 pounds."

They went to school, Buster was taken to the office, Mr. Haney had talked to him, "Buster, I think it may be time, for you to be taken out of school due to your weight problem, your mother have been contacted and she will pick you up right now."

Buster left the principals office happy on the inside, he was huge and within moments he was taken home.

Mrs. Baxter sighed when Buster was home, "Buster, I have to go to work please keep out of trouble, and I will see you at lunch."

Buster didn't know whether the concoction and the hypnosis had worn off yet, because he was well over the goal, he waddled to the fridge and he had raided it because simply enough he was hungry, he had eaten nearly everything in the fridge, he waddled around to clean up everything. He started on the pantry and he ate some food but not everything because his mother would come home.

Mrs. Baxter soon had come home, with some pizza, Buster had eaten three slices, and he waited for his mom to leave again to eat a lot more. When she did, he did just that, eat the rest of the left over pizza, anything that was edible in the pantries and cupboards and he was stuffed.

It was only 1 PM, four more hours until dinner, he didn't check the freezer, and he found some ice cream he had eaten it out of the tub.

After he had eaten all that food, he cleaned up the house and he rested for a few hours.

When his mother came home at 5 she started dinner and Buster waddled downstairs as usual to wait to see it was some healthy food for once, she figured Buster was getting a bit too fat lately, "We are having some rice and steamed vegetables for dinner."

Buster could live with that, he knew he wouldn't have to go to school anymore.

He had eaten it and waited until bed time, when he went to bed, he was excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning when he got up, getting out of bed was more difficult, he had gained more weight, he waddled to the scale, his hips were brushing against the door frame, "Mom!" he called.

His mother came upstairs, as Buster was struggling to check his weight, "You weigh 310 pounds, and it is time for a diet."

Which in fact he should have been put on one when he was 130, the doorbell had rang, and Mrs. Baxter got it, "Hello Mr. Ratburn."

Mr. Ratburn was holding a computer, and web cam, "I figured out how Buster could get an education, if I set up a web cam here and in class he can participate in classroom assignments."

Mr. Ratburn and Mrs. Baxter brought in a monitor, keyboard and mouse, and they had set up the computer in Buster's room.

Meanwhile Buster was on the phone with the Brain, "Brain, I gained more weight!"

"The stuff should wear off today; you ate so much that the concoction lost all effectiveness, don't eat too much, if you do, you will become too fat to move."

Buster seemed pleased, "Thanks…" and he hung up the phone as Mr. Ratburn left.

He had waddled to his room, shocked to see a computer there, "What's this for? Me not being in school anymore and you are presenting it to me as a gift"

"You will be joining your class online through a web cam." Mrs. Baxter replied.

Buster was shocked, "What? Why? I thought if I was too fat to go to school, I wouldn't need to do school work."

"You need an education."

Mrs. Baxter left and Buster turned on the computer, he sighed, this wasn't what he wanted, he struggled to climb onto the bed and he watched logged on to the internet to connect to Mr. Ratburns class. He knew the mess he had gotten himself into.

He knew he was wearing adult plus size clothes now because of how much he weighed.

He sighed, he didn't want to do any of the school work, he just wanted to play video games and fool around, but he would get in trouble if he didn't join the class.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone noticed the computer up close a few feet away from the chalk board, "Class, Buster will be joining us by web cam."

The Brain chuckled, but Binky was curious of what was so funny, "What?"

"Nothing, but what kind of annoys me is that Buster didn't even thank us…"

Binky finally realized that, "He didn't, what do you propose?"

The Brain whispered to him because theoretically Buster could hear them if they talked at normal speaking level.

Binky chuckled, "That is such a great idea."

As the day passed Mr. Ratburn looked at the Brain, "Alan, can you please take Buster's schoolwork to his house? I am running late."

Alan went to Buster's, "So how is not being at school treating you?"

"It sucks, I can't even turn the web cam off or Mr. Ratburn'll call the house, I have to keep it on all the time."

The Brain looked at the computer with some interest, "At least you get a cool looking computer."

"Go on it if you want…"

Buster waddled downstairs to the kitchen, this was the Brain's chance, he was setting up the instant messaging programs to have access to his web cam, and change settings so that everyone could see him. The settings had taken effect immediately.

"I got to get going…" the Brain said with a straight face, he knew he got away with the plan.

"Ok, see ya."

The Brain left Buster's he practically ran to his house, and logged onto his computer to the I.M. program, he double clicked on Buster's screen name and he was watching through the web cam, he was laughing hysterically, as he called all his classmates.

Within moments, everyone had seen Buster by web cam. This was too perfect, Buster would freak if anyone else had seen him.

Binky, Molly and Rattles watched through the web cam, they were laughing hysterically.

"That is too funny," Molly said as she was now trying to catch her breath, "Buster lard-butt Baxter."

They watched everything in the web cam; Buster waddled to the bathroom, "Where did he go?" Binky asked curiously.

Everyone watching waited and waited, and he came back, he was wrapped in a towel, they were shocked, literally shocked.

He undid the towel, his huge belly was hanging about three or four feet out in front of him close to his knees, despite how wide he was.

Everyone was speechless; Buster had put on something loose and billowy… a muumuu, now everyone laughed at Buster.

Muffy was laughing as she saw that from her laptop, "Those clothes totally make him look like a loser…" she then corrected her self, "A fat loser."

Buster set up the DDR board to play it, Sue Ellen and Fern were watching him on the instant message program, he was struggling to dance to the music, his belly was swaying trying to catch up to the game, Fern and Sue Ellen were laughing hysterically seeing Buster struggle to dance. At the same time the Brain had recorded it and sent the video around on the internet. Calling it 'very fat kid playing DDR.'

Everyone was now checking Buster's web cam out now after school; even the parents were checking it as it had somehow slipped to the adults, now practically everyone Buster knew was watching the web cam.

This was too rich, everyone was laughing at him, until one day Buster waddled outside, to go for a walk, Binky, Molly and Rattles were heeled over laughing.

Buster waddled towards them, "What's so funny?"

They continued to laugh.

Buster waddled to see Fern and Sue Ellen; they both had huge grins on their faces within moments Sue Ellen was laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing just a funny, funny joke that we both heard."

Buster was hungry; he decided to go home for food

* * *

.Binky had called the Brain over, "Can you edit pictures?"

"Yea," the Brain replied almost grinning, "I do that all the time as a hobby."

"I found something; I want a picture edited so it pictures Buster, instead of the other guy."

The Brain was working his magic as he was using the new picture of Buster at his heaviest, "Done…"

Binky looked at it and he was heeled over with laughter, "He is resigned that he can't see his private parts anymore!"

Knowing how dumb it was, the Brain was chuckling, as they were editing pictures and putting Buster in it; they had made about 6 different pictures, most of them making fun of his weight, he of course distributed them on the internet.

"How about tomorrow we suggest fat jokes?" Binky asked.

* * *

The next day, Binky had thought of one, "Buster is so fat, that when I am watching a TV episode, and he walks pass the TV; I miss the whole episode."

Sue Ellen chuckled, "How about this one, Buster is so fat, that he has his own area code."

Fern seemed impressed, "I think I could top you both, Buster is so fat that his food bill surpasses the national debt."

They as well as the other classmates were swapping fat jokes at Buster's expense for the rest of the day.

The next few dayswhen Buster was home weredifferent, Mr. Ratburn was checking more and more if Buster was paying attention, this was just so sudden, as rumors were flowing around that Buster undid the restrictions and he was playing computer games.

Buster was starting to get fed up, that he was starting to feel miserable, as the day ended, Buster decided to eat some food as everyone watched him, without him even knowing.

Until Fern opened her mouth, she was laughing as she said it, "You could stand to lose a few pounds, and I saw how big your belly was on the web-cam."

Binky chimed in, "And your chest is almost as big as my moms, if not bigger, Mrs. Crosswire is going to get jealous as most teenagers are of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in town is watching you on the web-cam, they are watching you eat, watching you change, despite that they can't see well anything down there due to your stomach in the way, and they are watching you do everything." Fern replied as he was laughing.

Buster wasn't impressed, he yelled, "That's it! I want to be thin again. Binky help me."

"I know just the person," Binky said as he smiled.

They both went to Muffy's "Her?"

Binky ran off, "Have fun."

"Ok we are going to make you thin."

"How?"

Muffy looked at him he was just wearing the muumuu and she made him sit down, "Ok, do some sit ups." Buster struggled to do one, "One." He couldn't do it, "_one_," she was getting impatient, as he tried again; his belly was too big, "ONE!"

She had given up, but who could blame her? "Fine I will pay for the liposuction!"

The End.


End file.
